


Wand

by Chloe_allforbuckynat



Category: The Giver (2014), The Giver Series - Lois Lowry
Genre: Author is not a native speaker, English class assignment, Friendship, M/M, The Giver - Freeform, author is not good at English, harry potter mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_allforbuckynat/pseuds/Chloe_allforbuckynat
Summary: "And you know what, Harry Potter isn't really about magic, it's about love;" Gabriel added, lifted his eyebrow to Jonas, "Wendy told me that, maybe we could read it someday, together."





	Wand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fanfic and was actually an assignment of my English class. Please tolerate my logic and grammatic mistakes...... Thank you❤  
> Also if you like this post you can just leave your comments! I'd like to meet you all XD.

It had been six years now.

It had been six years since Jonas reached the other side of the boundary of memory with a slide, getting settled down in Elsewhere.

He admits that he has kept wondering what Elsewhere would be like since he knew the word and the meaning of it. That was far before being chosen as a Receiver, so he also admits that maybe he was born a rebel. And actually that’s what the Giver told him.

“You are strong, tough, wise,” once he said, “But also, rebellious, and very ambitious.”

Maybe that’s him, maybe that’s not, Jonas couldn’t tell.

But when the whole Elsewhere was completely revealed in front of him, all his wonders collapsed into ashes—— the Elsewhere is just a town, like their community, there are dwellings, people, schools, jobs...... but with colour, music, happiness and most importantly, love.

People here asked him why he stayed instead of going back to the community for many times, he also had done this process repeatedly in his mind but there was never a certain answer coming up. He just wanted to stay. He was obsessed with the colourful life here. It would be better if he stay for a while to absorb some “wisdom” from people here before he went back to the community, he thought.

So did he stay, and did time fly.

It had been six years now, Jonas was already a grown up. He could feel clearly about the changes happening around him as well as to him, physically and mentally. Even Gabriel was 7, now.

 

 

And it was a hot summer afternoon. Elsewhere is a place with clearly divided four seasons. Summer is hot, extremely, sometimes, so people use air conditioners and eat ice creams. Autumn is a season with thrilling breeze, golden leaves and hot coco in hands. Winter is cold, with unstoppable snowing days on calendar, Gabe likes to play slide with his friends. And spring, is a season that you could hear life squeezing out and feel liveness dripping into your veins, the whole Elsewhere is covered with varies shades of green.  By the way, Elsewhere do have a name, but Jonas never calls it.

Gabe was off school now. He had just arrived their garden in front of their house with his bike, heading to Jonas, who was preparing for their BBQ tonight under the pergola.

"How's school?" Jonas said, without looking at Gabriel, dipping sauce to a piece of pork. "We are going to have barbecue tonight."

Gabe nodded, "That's cool, that's fine."

"So remember to finish your homework before dinner...... You can also invite your friends here; you know?"

"Sure."

Gabriel answered, his voice clearly sounded very abstracted, so Jonas lifted his head, shooting his eyes to him and asked worriedly, "Something wrong at school, Gabe?"

"Nope," Gabe shrugged, "I was just...... confused."

"Of what?" Jonas handed Gabe a glass of water and sited down, Gabe sited down with him, shoulder to shoulder.

But Gabe fell into silent.

Gabe was always confused. He himself was not to blame, because some pieces of the memories were lost when they set them free, that applied to Jonas directly, and because Jonas was who brought Gabe up from a baby, just like a parent, also parents are normally the first teachers to children, so the trace of lack of common senses finally appeared on Gabe. But Gabe never blame that to Jonas, he just kept his big eyes curious, and kept asking questions.

Jonas waited Gabe to talk. Gabe felt like hard to organize his words but finally asked, after a long period of silence, "Jonas, what is a wand?"

"A what, excuse me?"

"A wand."

It was Jonas's turn to quiet. Gabe widened his eyes, "Wait, don't tell me you have never heard of that."

"I DO never hear of that," Jonas frowned, "Where did you hear it from?"

"My classmates, they were talking about some ancient book, fantasy kind or something, called _Harry Potter_ , and they talked about wand."

Jonas had never heard of _Harry Potter_ , too, “Did you ask them?"

"Surely did, and they said it is a magical object, some sort of people called wizard do magic with a wand, like cursing spells or......"

To Jonas, those were all new words. He had no idea what a wand, a wizard or a spell was. But having heard of what Gabe said, he began to portrait it in his mind.

Gabe seemed very interested in those wand things, kept talking as if he was never going to stop, "they said it was made of wood, thin, easy to be carried, and usually shooting a slimsy beam of light when doing magic."

He suddenly stopped, lowering his head and talked in a frustrated tone, "That's cool, isn't that? I asked them whether it exist or not, they gave me opposite answers. Phillip said it IS real, but Wendy just scoffed him that he was day dreaming. I..... I really don't know......"

No need to hear the answers from Gabe's friend, Jonas was sure, it wasn't true. There is no magic on Earth, those things only exist in people's imagination. This concept didn't need anyone to tell him, it was more like some sort of instinction of grown-ups. But just as he was going to tell Gabe the truth, a thought popped into his mind, a voice, _haven't you ever imagined that?_

Surely he did! He had kept wondering about magic and supernatural things when he was very young. There was once when he was still in the community he even dreamed about it, but that was sentenced as a "stirring" by his mom and was quickly controlled by injections and pills.

There would be someday that children began to understand the limitation of the real world, but before that, they deserve their wonderlands.

So instead of turning Gabe down, Jonas asked him, "Do you want it to be true?"

"Of course!"

"Then it is true."

 

 

How to make that come true? That frustrated Jonas a lot. In fact, he regretted at the very second he promised to show Gabe wand. There is no wand, nor wizard, nor magic!

But soon an idea came up to him.

The second day when Gabe came back home, he found Jonas was standing at the front door, holding a wicker cut from trees nearby, waiting for him.

"Come, I'll show you something," Jonas waved him to come, "Here."

Gabriel approached Jonas with a curious look on his face. "What's this?" he asked, nodding to show that he was referring to the wicker.

"That's what I'm going to show you," he handed it to Gabe seriously, "This is what you've asked, a wand."

"A wand? But isn't this a wicker?"

"No, it's a wand."

Gabe was half on suspicious, but still amazed, "Wow! But...... how should I use it? Swish and flick? And..... shouldn't we learn some spells before we use it? Phillip and Wendy, they told me Harry Potter had learned in a school called Hogwarts to learn magic for seven years...... even he hadn't finished it."

"Nope," Smiled Jonas, "our wands are different from theirs. The only thing you need it to plant it into soil, come."

Gabe followed Jonas to the corner of garden, Jonas explained to him, "It is a little bit different from your imagination, but it still does magic, as long as you follow my words. It WILL amaze you, trust me."

Then he cleared his throat, changed into a more serious tone, standing erectly, "You have to water it with a magic bowl once a day, and talk to it, then stay with it for a while, to feel it, with sincerity. After half a month it will make it. But remember that, once a day, and don't tell anyone else. Here's the magic bowl."

Gabe took the bowl with both of his hands, lights beaming in his eyes.

From that day on, Gabe had something more to do, he considered it a lot more important than any other things in his life, even his favourite TV shows every night, watering the "wand". At first he was really suspicious, and just watered it. But Jonas said he was not sincere enough, he had to believe it from the bottom of his heart and he really should spend more time with it in order to let it trust him as its master. That seemed very reasonable, so he did so. After few days of watering the "wand", spending afternoons lying on the grass besides it, daydreaming the magic world, Gabriel began to love this. He felt relaxed, and he began to admit that he really loved the "wand", that's how any doubt of him disappeared.

As time going on there were changes happening to the wicker. It hardened, then grew taller and taller, even a little bit thicker, then finally, tiny new leaves began to appear at the edge of the wicker just like cute little freckles on children's faces. These changes were all in Gabe's eyes. He was happy to find out new changes of his "wand" and was happy to report it to Jonas. And, those changes of Gabe hadn't escaped Jonas's eyes, too. He smiled at them, feeling cheerful. To him, the best expression of happiness was to see Gabriel grow.

A month later, a morning, Gabriel was waken up by Jonas, "Gabe, wake up, look!"

"What's wrong?" Gabe quickly slid into his sweatpants and got out of the house, Jonas was yelling there.

Jonas waved at him, "Hurry, come here, your wand!"

Gabe shivered a bit, as if he was poured with cold water, he hurried to Jonas as fast as he could, excitedly. Within a second he was there with Jonas, standing in front of his "wand" planted into the ground a month ago, eyes widened and jaw to his feet.

It was the first full new leaf on the wicker. It was small, but it seemed very strong, greener than any paint in the town, shining under the gleaming sunshine on a clear summer morning. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL.

Yes, Gabe had seen leaves, in fact there were trees everywhere; but it was the first time to see the process of a new leaf coming out. He just remembered yesterday it was still a curly green shoot but today, just a night later, it became a new leaf, which looks very, very different. He couldn't explain this kind of feeling, even Jonas couldn't, but he just felt happy. It was so lively, and it was so incredible, fantastic, and even, magical.

"And that's it." Jonas said to him in a singing tone.

"What?"

"Your wand," he grinned from ear to ear, "that's it. It is yours now."

Jonas waited for Gabe to answer, but he found the little boy was just standing there, smiling to the wicker dreamily, saying nothing. Sun rose upper to the sky, sketched both of their shadows shorter, colouring their face gold. Gabe looked more gentle and pure below sunshine. He just stranded there, facing the new growing leaf, as if the world was only for the two of them. He found that he could hear himself breathing, then the leaf, then Earth, then the whole world; he could hear the whole world's breathe now, in front of the new born life. Suddenly he knew something, that could fail him, but it did not, in fact, he was even happier. So he turned to Jonas, in a peaceful voice, "There isn't any wand in this world, right?"

Hesitated, Jonas nodded.

He thought Gabe would be sad, but surprisingly, he saw nothing but happiness in Gabe's face.

"You know, wands are made of wood, and can do magic," Gabe looked into his eyes, he found the boy's eyes was shining like pearls, "this is wooden, and this made a miracle, about life I think, so I'll consider as a wand, my wand, and that's it."

Jonas blinked his eyes.

"And you know what, _Harry Potter_ isn't really about magic, it's about love;" Gabriel added, lifted his eyebrow to Jonas, "Wendy told me that, maybe we could read it someday, together."

Jonas laughed, so did Gabe. Jonas patted the little boys shoulder and they went back to their house. _Harry Potter...... that's on his list now. And kids are incredible, Lily must be the same now, god, he began to miss her, and Asher, and Fiona. Maybe paying them a visit should also be added up to his list._ Soft summer breeze dancing on his skin, he was happy. There was even a playful skip to his step.


End file.
